


Can You Feel This?

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders/Female Hawke - Freeform, F/M, Fictober 2018, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Anders experiences the miracle of fatherhood.





	Can You Feel This?

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018, Day 1: Can you feel this?  
> A quick little drabble to get me going today.  
> I picked Hawke/Anders because I seem to have them on the brain today.

Hawke watches Anders closely, making him a little uncomfortable. “Stop that,” he scolds, spreading his hands over her stomach. “I’m concentrating.”

 

She giggles, and he closes his eyes to ignore her. When she gasps and jumps, his eyes pop open and his eyebrows shoot up toward his hairline. “Maker,” he says in awe. “Hawke, can you feel this?” he asks, instantly excited.

 

“Seeing as how it’s  _ my _ stomach, yes,” she laughs. “The little thing can kick.”

 

Anders’s eyes fill with tears and he lays his forehead against her protruding belly. “Somehow I didn’t actually think…” he says softly. “Andraste’s knickers, we’re going to have a baby!”

 

“I didn’t think that was a question,” she laughs.

 

“I mean, I’m a Grey Warden, and I’ve never heard...This is a miracle.”


End file.
